


Enough

by tuesday



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Soul Bond, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "I told you not to touch it," Tony said as he pushed his pants down.  "Didn't I tell you not to touch the strange alien object?  But no.  'Oh, look, this is shiny, Mr. Stark.  What does this big red button do?  Wonder what'll happen if I press it.'""I don't sound like that, there were no big red buttons, and you only told me not to touch it after I'd already picked it up."  Peter mouthed at Tony's shoulder.  "And if you hadn't touchedme, this wouldn't have happened, because the bond would've had no one to latch onto."In which Peter and Tony accidentally form a soul bond.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweringbloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringbloom/gifts).



> Hey, recip! I hope you still want the "Accidental soul-bond makes them have sex" tag you requested in smut swap, because that's what I wrote you for the plot/lack thereof! :D
> 
> This is very much not compliant with Endgame, though there's room to keep some things you might like from it.

"I told you not to touch it," Tony said as he pushed his pants down. "Didn't I tell you not to touch the strange alien object? But no. 'Oh, look, this is shiny, Mr. Stark. What does this big red button do? Wonder what'll happen if I press it.'"

"I don't sound like that, there were no big red buttons, and you only told me not to touch it after I'd already picked it up." Peter mouthed at Tony's shoulder. "And if you hadn't touched _me_ , this wouldn't have happened, because the bond would've had no one to latch onto."

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Tony tried to sound offended, but his voice was too breathy to manage it. It was hard— _ha_ —to keep control of his voice when Peter's hand was rubbing at his dick through the front of his underwear.

"I was going to say that it's no one's fault, but if you want to accept the blame—" Peter cut off as he bit at the side of Tony's neck.

"You are wearing way too much clothing." It wasn't fair. Tony was practically naked here, all his scars on proud display, and Peter was still in full costume except his mask. What also wasn't fair was how terribly into it Tony was.

Peter backed Tony toward the bed, and at least Thor had been willing to put them up so they weren't doing this in public. The next time Thor asked if they wanted to crawl through the remains of Asgard's treasury, Tony was telling him no. Then again, it wasn't like Tony could get his soul bound to Peter's twice.

Peter pushed him onto the mattress, and Tony, feet tangled in his pants, went down hard. He bounced. Peter stripped out of the suit and followed him down. His skin was warm against Tony's and soft in a way that had nothing to do with body heat or a decent skincare regimen. Apparently, that was a perk of being bound together. Peter felt nice even in proximity. Up close, he was like a blanket just out of the dryer on a cold day. His presence settled over Tony even as Peter nestled his body against him, grinding down. It was a strange and heady mix of lust and comfort, like something was being soothed in Tony's brain while his body was being riled up.

"Is this better, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, and oh. Oh, no. Peter's face lit up as Tony's dick twitched against his abdomen. Peter didn't miss a beat, said, "Anything else I can do for you, Mr. Stark?"

"Call me Tony," Tony said desperately, because one, they were mostly naked in bed together. There was a time and a place, and this was not it. And two, Tony already held grave concerns that this was going to be over embarrassingly fast. He didn't need anything to add to that.

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark," Peter glibly agreed, because he was kind of a little asshole sometimes.

"Oh, for—" Tony kissed him. Obviously Peter needed something to occupy his mouth, and Tony's dick was trapped in his underwear, rubbing against Peter's stomach. His tongue would have to suffice.

Peter ran his hands up and down Tony's sides and kissed like he was made for this, soft and open and sweet. It would be easier if this were just lust, something tawdry and dirty and limited to a very shallow sort of fun. Peter kissed like it meant something, like he meant it, like he was trying to tell Tony something he'd flinch away from were it spoken aloud. Peter kissed the way he felt. It was endearing, adorable. Tony adored him. He'd already known that, but Peter didn't have to rub it in.

Tony got his hands down the back of Peter's boxers, nice, firm, handfuls, and cupped his ass. There was a little voice in Tony's head that kept demanding to know what he was thinking. He'd entertained the thought before, sure, but that's all it had been—entertainment. Tony wasn't supposed to do this. This was very firmly on the wrong side of a line he'd drawn the instant he'd realized Peter had grown up hot and also that yes, that was flirting with some serious intent once Tony was single. Tony had promised himself that no matter how he felt, no matter how much he wanted it, it wasn't going to happen. Tony was a mess, and Peter was the one good thing in his life. He wasn't going to ruin that.

Except now Tony was alternately squeezing and rubbing that one good thing's ass while Peter hitched his hips against him, tiny movements that felt like something much bigger, much worse than the physical pleasure it brought them.

Peter broke the kiss to say, "Stop thinking so hard."

"Please tell me this bond doesn't include an element of telepathy," Tony said. Surely Thor would have told them? Then again, Thor hadn't warned them that oh, yeah, hidden in with all the other artifacts was something that Asgardians turned to when they decided marriage wasn't quite commitment enough.

"Empathy, not telepathy," Peter reminded Tony. "I can feel you freaking out. You're overthinking it."

Tony thought Peter was under-thinking it.

"Just. Try to relax." Peter pulled at Tony's underwear, and Tony helped shove it down over his thighs. Peter shimmied out of his own, a sight that was seared into Tony's memory. "This—this can be a good thing. I know you want this. I can _feel_ how much you want this."

Yeah, Tony wanted it. That didn't mean he should have it. His mind kept approaching and then skittering away from the thought of how this inevitably ended, the way all good things in Tony's life came to an end when he didn't adequately safeguard them. Tony should have been more careful, should have invited someone else along when Thor wanted extra emotional support as he picked over his family's garbage. Tony should've made sure the raccoon grabbed the weird shiny talisman instead of stupid, brilliant, precious Peter, who definitely should've known better than to touch the alien tech. Maybe Thor wouldn't have been so blase about the whole thing if he and Rocket were the ones "bound for all eternity." Then again, they'd been on that ship together a long time. Tony didn't know their lives.

The point was—the point was, Tony ruined things. Nothing was safe. No one was safe. Tony had really, really wanted Peter to be safe. And when it was all over and the dust settled, Tony didn't think he could survive the loss. He buried his face in Peter's shoulder and rode out the rest of it, rising to meet Peter every time, aching with how much he wanted to keep this.

"Tony," Peter said gently when it was over and Tony had wrapped himself around Peter like that could make him stay. There was entirely too much understanding in his gaze. "You get that this is permanent, right? I couldn't go anywhere if I wanted to."

That shouldn't make Tony feel better; it was shameful how much better that made Tony feel.

"You're stuck with me. Forever." Peter shouldn't look so hopeful, so happy about it, but apparently he wasn't experiencing the right emotional reactions to things, either.

"What about when you want out?" Tony asked. "I'd find a way. I don't care what Thor says. I'd find a way to let you go if that's what you wanted."

"You can save yourself the effort." Peter stroked Tony's cheek. "Everything I want is right here."

Tony closed his eyes. It hurt to hope almost as much as it had hurt to have none. Tony wasn't sure what the future might bring, but for now, his present had Peter in it. It would have to be enough.

"That's okay. We have time." Peter's voice, everything about him from expression to sheer presence, projected confidence. "I'll convince you."

Tony thought that maybe it could be enough.


End file.
